Sealing segments for sealingly connecting adjacent structural component parts are known per se. A sealing segment allowing a relative movement of adjacent structural component parts with respect to one another is disclosed, for example, in DE 2453645. This sealing segment comprises a plurality of metal rings and plastic rings in a sandwich-type construction and should be able to sustain rotational loading while retaining the sealing action. One of the disadvantages of this sealing segment is the costly sandwich construction. It is further disadvantageous that this sealing segment only allows a rotational relative movement between the two structural component parts. The maximum relative movement of the two structural component parts with respect to one another is limited by the shear strength of the sealing segment. Therefore, with every relative movement the sealing segment is subjected to material fatigue which has a lasting negative impact on the life of the sealing segment.